


From Angel to Human

by Fallenangelcas98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sunsets, spn family valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelcas98/pseuds/Fallenangelcas98
Summary: Cas is human now, and the next thing on the list of things to show him is the beauty of a sunset. There's something much more beautiful he's interested in though
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPN Family Valentine's





	From Angel to Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is art I did for Hannah in the SPN Family Valentine's secret gift exchange  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
